Fates Entwined
by xXFluffyboiXx
Summary: This story is from 5 different prespectives: Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba,and Shikamaru. Pairings: LeexOC NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaTema KibaxKarui minor ChoujixIno and KakaAnko
1. The prankster

Fates Entwined

A/U: This is my first fanfic sorry if it is not perfect I will try my best though.  
**xNarutox**  
Naruto Uzumaki a 6 year-old child with no parents who recently got kicked out of an orphange for his presense. He lived in the alleys for 2 years until the hokage found him and gave him a place to say. He was a 4 year old so you can imagine what he ate for 2 years. Trash crumbs, and rotting apples. But today, was a good day for this six year old, yeah today he got beat and hurled into alleys only for the beating to get worse. The current reason he was running...

"Damn it I am not going to last much longer." thought the six year old as he ran for his life trying to find shelter...if there was any. He was fatigued and it was starting to show from the sweat stains he was producing at an inhuman rate, and his labored breathing."Why does this always happen on my birthday. Don't they have pla..." his thoughts were cut rather short as he ran into a brick wall. Well not so much a brick wall but a rather built person with dark green eyes and long blue hair."YOU'LL PAY DEMON!" he yelled as he punched the Uzumaki in the stomach knocking all the air out of him."p..please n..not again." the blond choked out."YOU WOULD LIKE THAT WOULD'NT YOU DEMON" he yelled quite fiercly as he punched him again the mob was gaining by the second."IS THAT WHAT YOU SAID TO MY MOM AS YOU STEPPED ON HER" the man yelled."I d..don't kn..know what your tal..talking about" Naruto said on the brink of tears."OH REALLY LET ME REMIND YOU HOW YOU DID IT BEAST" he yelled. He then brought his foot down on the boy that made a 10000 ton weight feel like a punk. At that point the mob joined the stomping and punching. A small pool of blood forming as the boy's only thought kept repeating the word **"Beast"**

* * *

**xKibax **

Kiba was taking a nice walk while the kyubi festivals were going on. It celebrated the defeat of the nine-tailed fox and how the the yellow flash saved konoha and its citizens...well most of them. So here Kiba was,he didn't like foxes so he just didn't feel the need to go.**"Plus who wants to see Akamaru get upset?"** the fanged boy shivered at the thought. He stopped walking when he suddenly smelt blood lingering in the air. It didn't take long for the dog hidden in his coat to give a whine for warning purposes.**"Might be freshly caught chiken or something."** he seemed at peace with that thought and kept walking until he smelt the blood growing more and more intense.**"What chicken bleeds this much?"** he thought , getting more and more cautious by the second. He could smell that it was coming from around the corner."Ready boy." the fanged boy said. His answer was a whine."Awww come on akamaru what if it's a pretty girl." with that said Kiba sprinted around the corner and what awaited him was a battered boy he had seen in the market when he was three.

Flashback

_"Kiba hurry up and pick something" a tall girl around her teenage years said,"We have to bring something back to mom this time"_

_"HEY" yelled the Kiba,"That last time those bugs wouldn't stop crawling over me when I picked it up,nature hates me or something Hana"_

_The girl named ,Hana just replied with a giggle._

_"Well if you want that dog waiting back at the pens, I suggest you don't do anything stupid this time"she giggled_

_Kiba just growled,**"I swear sometimes she can just be to much"**he thought with disdain_

_thats when he saw a flash of shock yellow hair chucked right past him. Kiba looked in suprise when he heard "And don't come back" yelled with such malice he shivered a bit._

_The hair that had almost hit him was a bit fearful when kiba looked at him._

_Kiba was about to say something when Hana pulled him away and said,"we gotta go,Kiba come on"_

End flashback

Kiba kept staring at the figure in shock. The closest he ever saw something look like this was after, Hana walked into a poisonous bush. But he never saw someone so close to the brink of death before,it was very unsettling. He stood there for a few seconds before Akamaru's wet nose brought him back out of his thoughts. He ran to the boy and started to pick him up but he was heavier than he imagined, so the six year old did the only thing he could. "HELP".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: if I get 10 reviews I will continue the story and finish it :) also I switch all the POV's to first person starting next chapter.


	2. Pineappled Hairdo

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: If any one wants these chapters to be longer I will find a way to make it fit, so just tell me**

**xShikamarux**

"HELP",that's the first thing I heard while I was gazing at the clouds."Who would be screaming at a cloudy day like this?" I muttered to himself. I positioned myself in a sitting position to think about the situation. If I went I would have to get up...and that meant no cloud watching...**"Yeah lets just stay here." **I thought to myself."I NEED HELP" I heard the voice again."Damn it all" I sighed after yawning,"troublesome." then proceeded to climb down from the roof I was occupying at the time. I took my slow time there,but what I saw made me wish I had gotten here sooner."WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" I yelled to the brown haired kid that was trying to lift him.

"I don't know I just smelled blood so I ran here and found him like this." the kid with triangles said

"We better get him to the hospital like right now" I said

"Yeah I agree" and with that said we made our way to the hospital.

"Whats your name?" the fanged boy said

"Shikamaru Nara"I replied"And yours?"

"Kiba Inuzuka."Kiba replied, "And this is, Akamaru." said dog barked from it's confines in the hoodie

"Shoudl've known since you had those marks and dog you'd be an Inuzuka" I said monotonely

"Yeah we can talk about this later, after we get him to the hospital"Kiba said

"yeah"I replied, walking faster now.

_5 minutes later_

"We made it!" Kiba, yelled with relief. We were both tired from this workout since this kid seemed to way a ton. We barged in the double doors and went to a nearby nurse

"We need to get this boy in a room,he might have internal injuries or fractures in his...well everywhere" Kiba said

"I'll have a doctor on the patient sta..." the receptionist suddenly stopped speaking altogether. I saw her eyes dart to the boy in our arms. She looked back up at us with a scowl on her face. "**How can she switch personalities so face?**" I thought with irratation. I hated when I didn't have all the pieces to the puzzle.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to see yourself out"she answered after a long pause she added,"fast"

I just gaped at her and Kiba's jaw fell to the floor

"Did you not here what he said we have a boy with bro.." I couldn't even finish my sentence before I was shoved back through the doors with Kiba and Akamaru in tow.

"HEY" they yelled in unison

"Do not come back with that thing ever again do you boys understand?"

They could'nt even mutter a sound before the hopsital's doors were shut on their faces.

"Come on I'll take him to my clan compound my sister knows a little jutsus in the medical field."Kiba said hurriedly before dragging the yellow haired lump and I down the road in a hurry.

**xLeex**

Right Now I was wearing a white karate gi and braided hair that went along my back. As I was walking I couldn't help but notice the stares and snickers that were going on behind my back. "_Did you see, his eyebrows look like caterpillars!_" one villager said with a large amount of humor in his voice.**"They always say I should cut them, but then they make fun of me still about not having money. That I could never be a ninja so long as my eyebrows got in the way."** Ithought with sadness. The tears were starting to soak my gi now, I didn't even notice or bother to wipe them. If i did they would think i'm weak and use me as target practice for their words. I didn't want the other kids to see so I put my arms around me in an attempt to make it look like wasn't crying, and seem less weak.

**"The weak get it even worse"**I thought with disdain

It wasn't long before I felt a big pressure just push me on the floor and a muffled groan of pain was heard behind me.

**"And the beating starts aga..wait whose this?"**What the I saw was a kid with spiky hair that looked almost like a pineapple and a kid that had red triangles down his cheek. None of that got my attention except for the battered boy who was laying head first into the ground.

"Is he alright!" I said with panic in my voice

"Not if we don't get him to a medic right now"the pineappled haired kid said to me

"Hospitals are that way, don't you have to turn around?" I said with suspicion in his voice.

"They would't let us in just threw us out and said don't come back with him."

I was starting to get very suspicious now. Why would a hospital just kick out those in need they were probably going to take this kid and mug him or something.**  
**

"If you guys are going to beat him up again then I will go tell the authorities."I said.

"What?Are you serisouly going to just report us for trying to help this kid?Something's wrong with you!"the fanged boy said.

"So your not going to mug him?"I said,they replied with a shake of the head.

"Then let me help you take him to wherever your going, I can carry heavy things and you guys look like you need help." I said

"Fine you can carry him and we'll j..."the kid with the pineappled hair do was stopped by a person who looked well built and had blue hair and green eyes.

"HEY THESE KIDS ARE TRYING TO HELP THE BEAST!"

At the word "help" and "beast" the villagers at the festival stopped what they were doing and started glaring daggers onto us.

"What's going on"the kid with the dog said.

"I don't know, but we should probably run." the cloud watcher said in a slightly panicked voice.

I couldn't help but notice the villagers stare, it was the same people gave to me at the academy. Only this was with no hint of mirth, and more disgust, and a new thing...hate?

"I don't care if you guys aren't going to be helping me, but we have to stick together if we want him out of here."I said in voice that meant I experienced first hand.

"I'll help you."the kid with triangles said, his dog barked in agreement.

"Yeah me to." the lazy kid said,"but we better get going..."he let the word "going" drag as a way to probably find out my name.

"Lee"I replied fearing the oncoming villagers ,"Rock Lee"

"Shikamaru Nara"the lazy boy said

"Kiba Inuzuka"the dog boy said with a tone that meant "let's get going before our heads get chopped off." me and, Shikamaru replied with a nod of the head as we sprinted into an alley.

"We better get to my clan compound fast" Kiba said, as objects were being thrown at us.

...

Finally we were back onto the streets, and entering paved roads.

"Over here!"Kiba yelled slightly frightened from the objects that were now being thrown.

I ran faster with the boy on my back, but I had to stay behind Kiba since I didn't have a clan and didn't know where the clans were.

"We're almost there!" I heard Kiba yell towards Shikamaru.

The boy on my back must've been having a dream because he kept repeating the word "beast" in a low tone.

"Does he believe what the villagers say to him?"I muttered

"We're here!" I heard Kiba yell with a bit of joy edging in his tired ragged voice.

We went up a flight of steps and then went into a house.

"HANA!" Kiba yelled,"you've got a patient!"

"What about those mobsters outside?"I said.

"They can't enter clan property, if they did so without permission they would get punished." Kiba replied in a know-it-all tone.

"KIBA!"the girl who was supposedly,Hana yelled,"PUT THE PATIENT ON THE TABLE AND LET ME GET TO WORK!" he replied with a simple nod and took him from, my back.

"Kiba this is the demon boy?!" Hana said.

"Hana, he doesn't even look like a, demon, just fix him up." Kiba replied with a hint of irratation

"You know the villagers won't be to pleased." Hana said , I noticed that she seemed uncomfortable about all of this.

"Get me some gauze and let me do my medical work." she said

And with that she began healing the boy.

**A/N: I made this chapter longer just incase you guys wanted more in chapters. PEACE :P**

**A/N: who should be paired up with Sasuke I got 2 people in mind**

**1)Sakura**

**2)TenTen**

**you can decide if I get enough votes or something**


	3. Awoken Boy

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: okay now for the people who are still reading this the pairings for sasuke are still unclear. I told you it's either Tenten or Sakura please pick or I will.(Also need more reviews. I don't understand how people view but don't review even guest can do it.**

**xNarutox**

The first thing, I saw when I awoke from the beating that sent me into a state of unconscious, was a kid in a white gi with his hair in a long braid that went down his back, a kid with a pineappled hairdo and long-sleeved green shirt and black sweatpants that were stuffed into sandals, and a kid with a fanged tooth and was wearing an all black hoodie with blue cargo shorts and sandals.

Since, I just woke from a beating I was suspecting the usual torture, so like every year I did the most natural thing for a situation like this...

"p..plea..please don't hu..hurt me ag..again." I said on the brink of tears.

"Why would we do that when we went through all the trouble to get you off the streets and fixed up?" the kid with the fruit hairdo said in a bored tone."It would be to troublesome to even think of leaving you there."

When, I heard this I immediatley put my false smile on, but the other kids in the room didn't know that.

"Thanks!" I yelled awfully cheerful. The kid with the braid and the kid with triangles accepted the gratitude on a silver platter and didn't even make an attempt to question anymore...well they didn't, but the pineappled kid did.

"What happened for you to end up like that?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Can I get your names first?"I said trying to change the conversation.

"I'm Kiba"the fanged boy said,"Shikamaru"the boy drawled out,"Lee" Lee said with a basic voice.

"I am, Naruto nice to meet ya!"I said.

"You still didn't answer my question." Shikamaru said with a tinge of annoyance.

"Uhhhhhhh... I will tell you later just not right now." I said starting to think I would lose my only chance to socialize without it revolving about how I "killed" , I just wanted to make friends that actually mattered to me...but I knew my brain wasn't thinking straight, so on a whim I asked,"Would you guys want to be my friend?" I soon regretted how I had said it, when I saw their faces scrunch up in confusion.

"uhhh...I guess" the one called, Kiba said."Guess it wouldn't hurt." Shikamaru said with a bored looking face."I don't have any so sure." Lee said.

"We should probably get going"Lee said

"yeah" they all replied. "I could take, Naruto back home." Kiba said

Hana who was sitting in the back listening to the whole ordeal finally spoke,"I don't think so, Kiba your staying here." I noticed Kiba looked downtroden, but he still went. He slowly made his way up the stairs after waving a goodbye. I knew why, Kiba couldn't come. His sisters eyes where those of the villagers. They were filled with disgust,and rage.

"As for you 3 you should get going." said Hana.

So I stood up from where I was at which was the table. Once I made it to the door I noticed I still had a pain in my leg so I settled with a limp, if you were a mile away you would be able to tell I was injured.**"Looks like they didn't find the best medic who likes a demon brat huh?"** I thought when a deer ran up to them and licked Shikamaru.

"I gotta go home before my dad flips." he said before jumping on the deer. I watched the deer run away with, Shikamru on top when my stomach suddenly growled.

"Looks like I gotta take a rain check too" I said smiling cheekily. Before I started limping towards my house where I could make ramen. On my way back I went through alleys just to be safe,but I stumbled upon something while running and fell flat on my face. I turned around to see the object of my pain.

It was a girl with indigo hair and pearl eyes crying. Her yukata was dirty from the runoff water and the gunk that laid there. Her forehead was bandaged and it looked like she was in alot of pain, so , I went on insticts and picked her up and quietly asked her,"Are you ok?" no response other than grunts and moans of pain.**"Might as well take her to my apartment. I hope they think i'm dead."** I thought to myself as I made my way to my apartment with the girl in my arms.

* * *

I laid the girl out on my couch and blushed as I realized this was the first time a girl was in my house (even though she didn't know yet) and I was quite nervous of her reaction to "the demon".

"I hope she doesn't treat me like the villagers do. Kiba, Shikamaru,and Lee don't." I muttered to myself hopefully. I was seeing signs of the girl beginning to stir in her sleep. I just held my breath and hoped for the best.

As soon as the girl was up I noted that she looked around curiously for a moment before sitting up. She now had her back to me, and I could see her wince a bit before putting a hand to head that's when I decided to make my prescence known.

"Is your head ok?" I asked, she just snapped her head around so fast I was sure she broke her neck. I flinched a bit thinking she was going to attack me

"Who're y...you?" she asked, I could see her eyes go wide in fear.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" I said rubbing the back of my neck,"I kinda found you in the back of an alley an.." before I could continue, I saw the girl's tears flowing freely from her eyes. I could't understand what I had done wrong until I reminded myself of the word the emerald eyed man said,"**_Beast_**". It then brought me back to the girl and I could understand.**"Who would want to be with a beast?"** I thought, when I suddenly felt the girl hug me. Now this was a suprise for me, I went into shock for a moment before asking,"Why a..are ..hug..hugging me?" I stuttered out, emarassed by the whole situation.

She suddenly pulled back like I was on fire or something.

She then said, with a shaky tone from crying earlier,"You saved me why wouldn't I." she looked down as if expecting a lecture about it. I just put a hand on her shoulder, a sign of compassion to some, I guessed she was some since she didn't do anything but look in shock at the action."Well I wasn't going to leave you there." I suddenly remembered something and ran into the kitchen. I started climbing on the counters as if searching for something until I finally snagged my prize.**"**_**Rameeeeennnn!**_**"** I thought excitedly and put hot water in it and put it in my microwave.

"Why did you run out?"the girl asked with her hand on her head. But I just simply sang"~Ramen~Ramen~Ramen" I took a glance at her and saw the she just stood there as if she wasn't used to this situation."Won't you wake up your parents, if you keep dancing?" she asked in pure curiousity. I stopped what I was doing altogether and let my mask fall for a second ."I don't have any." She suddenly looked as if she were going to apologize until the microwave let out a long buzzing sound. It was like hearing that noise brought me out my trance, when in actuality it was the perfect opurtunity to put my mask up again. So, next thing you know I was at my table with a fork chowing down the ramen in record time.

"Do you need me to take you to your family or something" I said with a little dissapointment, even thought I just met her I didn't want her to go just yet.

"I can't they...they branded me and thr...threw me ou..out" she said as she held back another wave of tears."Branded what do you mean branded?" I asked with anger edging into my voice, how could family throw family out it was disgusting to me."And they call me a beast?" I muttered under my breath.

"It's nothing I..I want t..to tal..talk abo...about right n..now." she said while stuttering."Here" he shoved an object in her face, " eat this it will make you feel better." I said as I handed her another batch of ramen I always kept in my pocket.

I watched as she nibbled on it cutely and blew on it to make it cool. After we finished eating I offered to let her stay with me. She accepted having nowhere else to go.

"By the way what's your name" I asked curiousity in my voice

"H..Hinata" she replied.

**A/N: Next chappie coming soon!**


	4. Newly Orphaned

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't write for a little while, but I am updating now…so yeah. READ ON!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

**xSasukex**

**_5 years later_**

I am, Sasuke Uchiha, an eleven year old kid who will beat my brother one day in everything. Right now I'm trying to escape girls who kept throwing themselves in my direction just to get a glimpse at my "perfect" face. Ever since, I joined the academy all the girls have a crush on me, especially these two girls named, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanka. It's like they were having a competion to see who could get me first. I managed to escape them and was doing a good job of avoiding them so far, since I didn't get pounced yet. I stayed in the bushes and foliage to hid me. After, awhile when I din't see them any more I went came out of the bushes and went down a hill. I decided to rest on the dock there that gave a good view of the lake that was beneath it. I just sat there for awhile, until I felt someone staring at me. So I turned around, and looked up on the hill that arched above the dock, to see a kid, that looked about my age, with shock yellow hair. I had seen him around in the academy, and we knew the basics of each other. Ever since I met him we've had a rivalry going on. We just stared at each other for awhile as if in a challenge, and then he silently turned around. That's when, I decided it was time to go home, so I stood up dusted my pants and silently went home…well would've if a girl with pink hair hadn't been stalking me and decided to jump me at that moment.

"SASUKE!" she screeched. She ran into me and embraced me in a hug. "Get off me, Sakura!" I replied with a tinge of disgust, I didn't like that they just threw themselves at me, just because I was the heir to the Uchiha.

"NO!", Sakura screamed again with a pout, "let me walk you home."

"…." I said nothing before sprinting ahead of her towards the compound. I kept sprinting until I saw the sight of my compound in the distance. When I got there I notice it smelled like a scent that was heavily metallic. I didn't know what it was until I saw the red stains on the stoned path ahead of him.** "What the..?"** I thought, I wondered where the blood came from, but I soon found my answer when I saw my uncle and aunt on the ground…dead. I felt tears sting my eyes as I looked at their blank expressions that were stuck in a look of fear.** "What monster would do this?!"** I thought, with a sudden foreboding feeling. As I tore my gaze of them and looked up I could see more, bodies littering the pathway. I vomited a lot of my lunch up as I thought of the way they might have died.

I suddenly thought of my parents, what if they were alright? I suddenly ran home as fast as I could. I burst through the door and yelled, "MOM! DAD!" I felt fear creep up my being as I heard no response. I went through the house and saw blood on one handle. With a shaky hand I turned the knob and opened the door. "_Mom, Dad."_ I whispered as I saw their bodies hulked up on each other. The tears that I held back were suddenly, spilling out. I couldn't believe they were all dead. I heard a slight scuffle sound and looked behind me as I saw, Itachi standing there. Still in his ANBU getup. I started running towards him as I thought everything would be all right since my brother was still here.

I was terribly mistaken, when, Itachi threw a shuriken at his cheek. It left a small trail of blood as it hit the wall behind me. "Ita..chi?" I said, with a surprised expression. Itachi then looked at me and said, "I killed them." I looked at him with disbelief, my brother was just playing some sick joke on me. "Come on Itachi you didn't do thi.." I was cut off as he booted me through the window. I felt the glass crash against my skin and the I felt as if i'd been punche in the gut. I realized it was brother's fist and he looked down at me, sharinggans blazing. That's when, I saw everything go balck and white. I then saw, Itachi kill our whole family one by one. I screamed in agony, as more tears fell down my face. My knees collided with the ground as I clutched at my head, trying to rip the thoughts out of my head. When my vision returned back to it's normal color I let out a shaky breath. I fell on my forehead and tilted my head up. "_why?_" Sasuke said, with a quavering voice. "I had to." he replied. "Don't forget this brother I want you to kill me and live your life in hatred in the most despicable way, the fact that your brain could survive the mental stress of tskyoumi is a feat." and with that said, Itachi disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves. I just kept on crying, and crying, and crying.

That was until I felt warm arms lift me up and embrace my head to their warm torso. "_It's going to be okay, Sasuke._" the person sounded so caring and...familiar? I looked up in shock when I saw pink hair framing the person's face. The last thought before my vision went black was.

"**_Sakura_**."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Hoped you liked it ****J**


	5. Girls are weird

**Chapter 5**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I will write the characters name after the authors note to inform you of the POV it's going to be in. READ**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xXKibaXx**

As, Akamaru and I walked down the paved roads of the hidden leaf, I smelt chicken and ramen. I heard, Akamaru whine in hunger so I looked down at him. "You want to get some food boy?!", I asked in an overly energetic voice. Ever since I started hanging out with, Naruto I got more energetic to keep up with him...that and hanging out with him has made my hearing drop from the immense noise always coming from the boy. Akamaru didn't even wait for a my reply before he went into two flaps and disappeared . I just chuckled at my canine friend.

I followed soon after and came upon flaps where I heard, Akamaru talking with someone.

"_what's going on?"_ I heard, Akamaru say. The person just replied with a simple grunt, I could tell the grunt was feminine.

_"Could you buy me something, my owner is an idiot."_ when, I heard this I silently promised, Akamaru more time in the bath. The person spoke with a caring voice to the dog,

" You can have mines, it's chicken." At this point, I was shocked, how could this person be able to understand what **MY** dog was saying. In the, Inuzuka clan only you can hear your dog for stealth purposes. With this whole ordeal going on, I didn't even see my dog sneaking behind me._"Can you hurry up."_ Akamaru said with an authoritative voice. I snapped out of my thoughts to stumble back and knock something over. I fell with the object to the ground and landed on top. "UMPHH." I tried getting up but my lips were on the sweetest things right now, I would't be suprised if it was cinnamon. Only when I opened my eyes did I notice the tanned-skin, yellowed eyed girl underneath. I lifted himself up an inch before saying, " 'sup." my only reply was a shove and a punch to face that sent me flying out of the store. "PERVERT!" I heard the girl scream before running at me for more damage.

"Whoa no need to get all feisty!" I said with a crack in my voice, truly afraid of what she was capable of.

"If you want to I'll just kiss you again and everything will be alright." I said with slyness. The girl blushed with a tint of red appearing on her skin. "**The ladies can't resist me.**" I thought with joy. That was until I saw her charge again.

"I'M GONNA ENJOY SEEING YOU ON THE GROUND, WHEN I PUMMEL YOU INTO IT." she kept charging without any hesitation, so as she was about to punch, I ducked and sprinted away in a mad dash. I jumped off of garbage cans, walls, anything that would get me father away. I sprinted until I saw a way on top of a near roof so I took the opportunity to jump up…. only to find I wasn't alone.

"Thought you could run away!?" it was the same girl as before. All this time she was chasing me, I didn't even notice that it had gone from day to night. I then realized I lost, Akamaru. "damn it." I cursed under my breath. If I didn't get home soon I would get quite the talk when I returned. But, if I didn't find, Akamaru I was going to die. So the only option left was to apologize, I hadn't done that since I was 8 and, Hanna was goind to snitch on me for looking at the clan's secret techniques.

"I'm sorry won't happen again." I said this while bowing.

The girl just shouted out, "YOUR SORRY!, SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT MISTE.." I thought I would be in the ground by now. But, since she hadn't yet and I had to find, Akamaru, I found only one solution to get it done faster.

"Can you help me find my dog." I said cutting of whatever she was going to say next.

"what..?, you kiss me tell me i'm feisty and you want me to help you find your DOG!?" she yelled, I just nodded. "Sure, but only because I like him" she said.

" Well let's get going." I said as I turned around. I jumped of the building with the crimsoned haired girl in tow while thinking, "**Girls are weird."**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I know not the best chapter but I had to post something quick.**


	6. Troublesome afternoon

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Someone sent me an review saying why the 1st chapter isn't in first person. To be honest i'm just to lazy to do all that...READ!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xShikamarux**

The things I would do to remain sleep forever, seems like a paradise to me. Ever since I became good friends with, Naruto I seem to want to sleep more. Maybe it's because he makes me walk half the village to his house only to walk all the way back to the ramen shop. He never let's me into his house for some reason though, he always blocks it off. Like he's hiding something? I stopped all thoughts when I thought of the date today. November 24th the day the academy starts...and I was still in bed..."troublesome." I replied with much irritation. I used all of my energy to separate myself from my cotton friend and got dress quickly. I was wearing a long sleeved green shirt, and a pair of black pants, with blue ninja sandals. I went downstairs when I saw my father.

"Your late for the academy on your first day, Shikamaru?" I heard him say, I replied with a curt nod.

"Well just don't screw up the exams again like you did last year, okay?" he said before turning around and leaving out the front of the house. I followed him after a few seconds of getting all of my dulled kunai in my back pockets, for target practice and sparring matches at the academy. After I completed my task I jumped down my stairs and proceeded to speed walk to school.

* * *

When I got to the academy, I didn't see any sign of Naruto witch means he probably overslept, but choji was there, and so was, Kiba. Lee wasn't here since he graduated last year. "Lucky bastard." I sighed and walked over to where, Kiba and Choji were residing.

"Hey, Shikamaru.""what's up lazy boy." they both said as I neared them.

"Nothing much." I said, as I plopped down at my desk

"Kiba you okay don't look so well?" Choji said with concern, I didn't know what he was talking about until I took a good look at, Kiba. He had a bruise on his right cheek, and his eyes had infinite bags under his eyes.

"Yeah man you don't look so good." I said, with a tired voice

That's when I heard his dog bark, I looked down at, Akamaru, he looked as if he was trying to tell me something.

"Shut it, Akamaru!" I heard, Kiba yell in anger, the dog just whined and went back into it's owners hoodie

I decided that if, Kiba would yell at, Akamaru then I should just drop it. That's when our sensei, Umino Iruka, walked into the classroom. I slouched into my chair preparing for another lesson in chakra and such, why couldn't they just make all teachers have a nap time or something. I sighed as Iruka called on me to demonstrate the henge no jutsu.

* * *

I was taking a little nap after wasting my chakra on a henge. Since I wasn't grown yet my chakra reserves were horrible. I was awoken from my slumber when I heard the door practically fly of it's own hinges. I looked up to see a shinobi, no doubt chunin or higher, whisper in sensei's ear. I noticed how Iruka's eyes flew open and looked like an exact replica of dinner plates.

"Sorry class but i've got to go, a substitute will be in shortly!" he practically yelled this out before sprinting away.

Why would Iruka just abandon class like that? If anyone knew him they would know that he rarely skips class, since he likes helping us out and wants us to become great shinobi. So the question was what was so important that made, Iruka run off like that? This was all very-

"troublesome."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: hoped you liked it more chappies on the way!**


	7. Setting Sun

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: If you read this when I first started it out and are confused why the chapter have magically dissapeared, is because I updated and redid some of the chapter and replaced all the chapters after #1 to first person view. Just letting you know that. Also, expect alot of fluff, my name isn't fluufyboi for no reason.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xNarutox**

As I woke up I smelled pork ramen coming from the kitchen. I sighed in delight as I got from my bed and walked to the kitchen. That is when I saw lavender hair that went to the back of the ear and pale legs. I decided to suprise her by stalking up to her and slowly putting my mouth towards her ear. From this position, I could see that she was making breakfast for me. "Morning 'Nata" I whispered in her ear. Hinata shivered and her head turned red as a beet. "Hinata are you okay?" I asked with concern, she just replied with a nod of the head. I reached my hand over her shoulder to take a noodle of ramen. I plucked it from the heating pot and put in my lips, and swallowed it whole. "Hinata this taste like..." I paused, normally when she never made ramen, but on occasions she did, I knew it was something important.

"s..sor..sorry if it's no..not goo..good, Naru..Naruto-kun." she said with a stutter. I looked at her as if she were crazy and said,"ARE YOU KIDDING ME THIS TASTE BETTER THAN ICHIRAKU'S!" I shouted, and I was being honest. She looked at me with those wide pearl eyes and the fainted on the spot. I scratched the back of my neck, as I realized I did it again. Everytime I got to close to, Hinata she would e okay for a few seconds, and then faint. This all started to happen about two years ago, it made me question whether she thought of me as a demon and lived with me only to kill me, or she just was very sick. I usually was able to keep my distance on some occasions, but she made my apartment feel, I don't know..cozy? I couldn't explain it, but she made this place feel like home to me, so even if she was an assassin, I could play along with her and keep my mask up for safety reasons...right?

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as I smelt smoke coming of the stove. I looked there only to find burning ramen. "SHIT!" I cursed, as I realized the ramen that tasted like heaven, was now no more than a burnt marshmallow. This was the time, Hinata decided to wake up and immediatley douse the smoke and switch the stove to off. I looked on at the stove crying tears of sadness. "ii..it's okk...kay naruto-kun i'll. jus..just make more." she said in a timid voice. I suddenly beamed at her with a false smile on my lips and replied, "Thanks!" at the same time I couldn't help but get dragged back to my past thought, wondering why she hasn't killed me yet? Probably gathering information, but if it was better than the villagers beating than, I could take it.

* * *

After the big ramen meal the sun was just setting. I decided not to go to the academy today, and have some thinking time to myself. Hinata was out shopping for more food and soap. As, I laid down in my bed I decided to watch the sunset, and for some reason, I felt an odd connection to it, It was like the sun shined bright in the morning to get the attention of the world, but was soon rejected and sent back down over the horizon. It was just like me, always trying, but never succeeding. I heard the front door open and bags being set down, and then another door open and close and then water running. I slowly drifted of to sleep to the melody of the water pouring down on the tub.

* * *

I was woken up probably at midnight or so, by someone lightly taping on my shoulder. I looked over my back to see pearl eyes looking back at me in fear.

"Naruto-kun can I..ss...sslleeepp..iiinn..your..bed..to..tonight?" she asked with fear practically radiating off of her body.

"why?" I replied in a heavy voice full of daze.

"I'm scared ooo...of li...lightning." she said.

It was then I noticed the thunder roaring in past the windows and vibrating the house with a slight shake.

"sure." I said, as she already made it into the sheets.

I watched as she would occassionly shake or gasp when faint thunder could be heard in the distance, so I decided to shift my body and arms so, I was spooning her. I sighed as a warm feeling past over me that felt preaty darn good. I noted how her breathing hitched and her body stiffened, before relaxing. She fell fast asleep, as I was still thinking about why she would come into my bed when she was probably revolted by me. I was pretty shocked by her coming to my room, but even more so when she mumbled in her sleep,"_naruto-kun._" I was so shocked and confused right now. Why would she be dreaming about me out of all people, I mean she faints around me because of fear right. But, whatever it was had to wait since, my eyelids weren't really agreeing with me. As I took one final glance around the room, for extra caution,I didn't want to have villagers for a rude awakening, I finally slipped into the darkness, usually I knock myself unconcious so I wouldn't have to deal with nightmares waking me up, But this time, I felt safe for some strange reason as I finally slipped into darkness.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Next POV is Sasuke. Then Kiba, and Kiba won't get fluffy until the end or beginning of the chunnin exams, neither will Lee**


	8. Unanswered Questions

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: I updated chapter 6 and 7 on the same day and both are 1000 words long! And since I just made the 20 review mark I will make this 1000 or more. So just think about the ways your reviews help impact my decisions. Now read on!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xKibax**

As I was sitting down next to a kid named, Chouji. He was some guy, Shikamaru knew since their father's were close or something. I sat their at my desk contemplating what happened yesterday when I had to find, Akamaru.

_Flashback_

_As me and the tanned-skinned girl jumped of the building we started darting in every direction possible for a dog to fit in, hide in, or even eat in. As long as it was, Akamaru related we went there. It was now past midnight, and I could already imagine the lecture I would get when I returned home. We were now beyond tired and settled to walking. There was and uncomfortable silence that enveloped us, as we walked. I decided to break it by saying," So what's your name?", albeit I did it with slight urgency since, I needed to get out of here. "And why should, I tell you of all people?" she, said with playful," I would rather tell your dog since he has earned more respect than you ever will." she then, started to walk faster until she got ahead of me. _

_"What do you mean, respect?" I asked quite confused. _

_" I mean you have to assert yourself to my needs." "So, you want me to be a slave to you?" _

_"Not quite a, slave..." _

_"Then what am I supposed to be?" "Well, you could be a slave with free will." I just stopped walking, and stared at her back, she must have heard my sudden halt, because she turned to face me. _

_"What's wrong, pervert you can't move anymore?" I suddenly just started laughing, I don't know why I did, but I just did. "What is so funny!" she blushed out of anger or embarasment, I don't know. "It's just t..that whh...while we w..were ll...loooking for ak..akamaru whole t..time..." I suddenly took a large intake of air to calm down my laughs. _

_"I realized he always walks back home if, I leave him behind or somthing." I said with great mirth, trying not to let my giggles get to loud. _

_"wait.." her voice suddenly cut, through the air and broke all mirth, I once had. _

_"your telling me we just ran all over konoha looking for your dog when he is sitting right back at yOUR HOUSE!?" her voice grew in volume near the end of her sentence. _

_"I forgot, you probably punched me to hard or something." to say, I was scared was not what would fit this situation. I she so much as turned to look at me, I would probably get the beating of 10 lifetimes. So, I decided to try and calm her down. "I'm sorry for laughing okay. But, if I don't get back home soon, I will be decapitated by my mom." I said, hoping she would calm down now. I noted that she looked more gloomy when, I finished my sentence. _

_"You okay?" I asked really confused about, how fast she sould switch personalities like this. _

_"It's just that you h..have a h..home ..and I d..d.." she stopped walking altogether and I could now see water leaking from her eyes. " and I dd..don't have one!" she suddenly dropped on her knees and began crying at an alarming rate. I tried my best to comfort her. Since it was somewhere around midnight there was no one around us. I hugged her wile smoothing her back in order to calm her breathing. It seemed to work. _

_"what happened?" I said, with an unusual amount of care. I was scared that I was acting this way, but it was like my brain was on autopilot and, I couldn't stop myself. _

_"I ran away...f..from ...cloud..they w..wer..were go..going to ex...execute m..me." Now the tears were even faster than before. "You could stay with me, or at least in one of our abandoned houses, and you can sign up to be a kunoichi, to protect those important to you." she looked up at me with those amber eyes, and said weakly,"k..karui.""what?" I replied confused about who was, Karui. "My..name is k..karui." Now this was a suprise, I guess I finally got her respect or something. "I should take you to my home." so with that said, I picked her up and ran as fast as I could to my compound._

* * *

**_1 hour__ later_**

_I finally reached my house with, Karui in my arms. I didn't know how mad my mom would be, but I had to take a chance right? As I turned the knob and entered my house, I could smell my mother in the kitchen. So, I put, Karui on the couch since, she was sleeping, and walked to the kitchen. When I entered, my mom sniffed the air and then turned to look at me, "Who's the girl?" she said with suspicion evident in her voice. "She's, Karui and she's a runaway from cloud who has no family." I stated, not beating around the bush. "Is that so?" she said seeming to calm down just a bit. I replied with a nod. "Okay you can get out of here, but remember, you know have triple the chores around the compound for coming in so late." I cursed under my breath and walked out of the room. I then rushed back in when I almost forgot something.__"Mother." I said, she replied with a grunt._

_"What does it mean when someone can understand your dog?" I didn't even have a second to think before her head snapped around at me.__"Why?!" she snapped, "How would you even now that?" I then thought if I should not tell her or if I should. I settled with the latter and said,"Because, Karui can." My mother than slowly turned to meet my eyes with a shocked expression and said,"just go to bed."_

___ I ran as fast as I could out of the room, and picked up, Karui before opening my door and closing it. I was really scared now. When my mother didn't answer a question there was usually trouble. I laid, Karui on a futon, and went to my bed. I kept glancing away, and when I finally closed my eyes, I woke back up not more than 1minute later from my sister, Hana yelling in my ear to eat._

_End Flashback_

And, so here I was at my desk listening to other kid's chat away and to, Chouji's occasional munch. That's when, Shikamaru walked in and plopped down next to me. Chouji then said something about if I was alright, and then Shikamaru added his two cents on the topic. I didn't really pay them any mind, but I did when, Akamarudecided to say to, Shikamaru,"He spent all night trying to find me and kissed a gi.." I just snapped and yelled. "SHUT IT!" I then slouched back in my seat to close my eyes to listen. I heard, Iruka call out, Shikamaru's name to demonstrate henge. I would've slept well if the door didn't slam open to reveal a shinobi whispering in sensei's ear. I could hear parts of the conversation thanks to my enhanced hearing. I heard the words,"Uchiha"and"massacre". I couldn't connect anything to it so I slipped back into my dreams.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter, it took me 2hours peace.**


	9. Waking Nightmare

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Well this is going to be a long chapter. I am trying to start every chapter with 1000 or more words, so expect a few mistakes, I just love getting reviews, and hard work is the way to get them. READ ONWARD! :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xSasukex**

_"Sassssukeee"_

_A__ mysterious voice said behind me. I turned around to be met with darkness and mist. "Sasssssukee" where was it coming from. I kept turning in circles trying to spot the source of it. Out of the darkness I saw a snake jump and wrap around my body and constrict like a vice grip. "Sassssukeee" I was not worried about the voice this time but the snakes that were starting to slither from the darkness and constrict around me. I managed to turn my head around only to spot a pale man with greasy black hair that hung down and covered his eyes. "You'll need my power sssssooon." the man began to burst out laughing while grinning like a maniac. My heart froze as the snakes tightened around me. "Never!" I screamed, I didn't know who this was, but his presence just made my heart stop dead in it's tracks in fear. "Oh, you will...sssssooonnnn enough!" and with those final words he plunged at me with a sword that came from his mouth._

* * *

"NEVER!" I screamed as I started throwing my fists everywhere. I heard a thud and a grunt as my fist connected with something solid. I kept my eyes clenched shut as I attacked wildly.

I suddenly heard something like a door bust open and a person shout out,"What did you do?!" I finaly decided to open my eyes as, I wanted to become aware of my place. I was in a hospital room, I could tell from the smell of bleach and the white that assaulted my eyes. I suddenly felt someone grab me around my torso and restrain me to the bed. "SASUKE, YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HURT HER!" I looked up only to see, Umino Iruka with his head stretched forward and his eyes darting to something on the floor in concern. I slipped out of, sensei's grip as I went to investigate the object of concern. My breath hitched as I saw the pink strands of hair and signs of bruises beginning to show. It was, Sakura and I knew it.

Normally I wouldn't be concerned with fan girls and their over obsessive ways over me, but I remembered seeing her after the massacre when she found me crying. It was her that found me, so I can only imagine that she dragged me to the hospital. I reached my hand-down towards her only for her to scramble up to her feet and run out of the door. I could have sworn I heard her say," s..sorry sauske",but I wasn't sure since she was choking on sobs. I felt the air shift as I felt two palms land on my shoulders, and they constricted to the point where I had to grit my teeth to stop yelping out in pain." You better go apologize to her, Sauske." I heard, Iruka whisper with a tone that meant he would kill me. I already knew, Iruka thought of Sakura as a, daughter, he always lifted up her spirits when I rejected her and he was always lenient to her in class. Not wanting to waste anytime starting my death wish, I got up and sprinted after her.

* * *

I didn't even know, Sakura could run this fast?! No wonder why she always caches me. I was currently chasing her through the streets of, Konoha. She was in such a hurry to get away from the hospital that she was knocking over food stall and such. She tripped and fell on her forehead, and that was when I caught up to her. I silently wrapped my arms around her as lifed her to my chest. I felt her stiffen before relaxing in my arms. She twisted her torso around, and looked me in the eyes with hers red, puffy, and on the brim of new tears. She bowed her head and I could feel a wetness starting to soak my shirt.

"I'm sorry, Sauske-kun I didn't know you were upset." she said quickly with the tears starting to rapidly soak my shirt. I lifted up her chin with my thumb and said," Sakura why would I be upset at you?",she looked away from me and to the ground."Because, I followed you when you didn't want me to yesterday." It was like hearing the word "yesterday" brought me back to the massacre. My eyes darkened as I looked ahead,"Oh...right.",but then that's when I also remembered that, Sakura was the one who also found me."But, if you didn't I would probably still be on dirty roads next to my house." she looked at me with a look that had something akin to awe. She spoke in a tiny voice,"That was nothing." "But it was something to me." I said, trying to make her feel better. She shouldn't have tears, especially when it ruined her beautiful face, and those emerald eyes she ha...wait what? Since when did I think she was beautiful? I also noticed that my arms were staring to hold her closer, and my neck was craned protectively over her head. I quickly unwrapped myself from the position and stood up while pulling her up with me.

"We should go back to the hospital since they didn't check me out yet." I said while walking ahead, trying to make sense of my jumbled thoughts. "Okay." she said in a voice that cracked a little from her previous crying. She walked next to me and then suddenly wrapped her arms around my arm and tilted her head on my shoulder. I tensed for a moment before relaxing. I would just let her do it this once, no harm in it right?

...

...

...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: sorry I didn't write in awhile my computer was being fixed, any way hoped you enjoyed! ^-^**

***Fluffyboy**


End file.
